


Tit For Tat?

by snobbypenpusher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbypenpusher/pseuds/snobbypenpusher
Summary: Iris has finally landed her first big column at Picture News, but the prep for it's launch has caused her to neglect her and Barry's sex life. At first Barry is understanding, but when he turns her down because he's "tired"...she wonders...is this a real case of hero fatigue or payback? Follow Iris as she's determined to get to the bottom of things.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - this is a story I'd been thinking about for a long time but never posted. If you like this story, let me know! Feedback helps me get better and connect with other Westallen fans.Hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it. I'm not big on Tumblr, but I do have one: westallenstorytime. I may post more work there. Follow if you like.

Iris balled up her fingers in frustration and rested them on her keyboard, fighting the shivers descending her spine with every soft kiss to her neck. Barry Allen, fresh from a shower to wash every fight, rescue, and crumb of city dirt off of him, was a gentle as a butterfly, but he was just being methodical. Start with the slow, romantic kisses, and make her think this was a casual expression of his love. 

Just a quick kiss before she pulled an all-nighter, while he slept, another night, in their bed all alone. But his damp body, smelling of her pomegranate body wash, wasn’t draped over her chair and his wet, freshly shampooed hair wasn’t grazing her neck, because kissing was his endgame. 

He needed, and frankly, deserved,  _ more _ . It’d been almost two weeks since they’d been intimate. But Iris‘s first column, that she fought tooth and nail to secure, was due in less than six hours. So, Barry was going to have to wait another night more. “Babe.” 

“Mmm, you smell good,” he said, cutting her off. He took in another whiff of her sweet jasmine and lily perfume, then kissed her lower, right along her collarbone before she could complain. 

“Oh, God,” She moaned, tilting her head slightly – a rookie mistake. That only gave him more leeway, which he gladly took advantage of. One... two...three... four..five, more kisses, each one placed gradually lower. 

He was obviously heading for her bare breasts, underneath her spaghetti strap shirt. But he didn’t mind making his time to get there. He dropped his right arm from her desk, down to her thigh, to get a better angle. She sucked in a breath when he gave her exposed flesh a firm squeeze. 

Many a night had those strong, superhero hands massaged away every ounce of pain, and anxiety from her body. 

Never had she needed to feel them more than right now. His other hand followed, plopping on her other thigh, with a naughty thumb, resting in between them. Slowly, he used it to part them, as he continued to kiss up and down her neck and chest. 

As he worked his way up her thighs, kneading the flesh as if his life depended on it, her last bit of resolve melted away. “ _ Oh fuck it,”  _ she thought. They were long overdue for some couple time—her column would still be there in an hour. Or two. 

Iris had learned, the hard way, that her polite, heroic, respectful husband had an above average sexual appetite and the stamina to match. Quickie wasn’t in his vocabulary. He preferred long, slow, lovemaking, or bed-quaking fucking.

There.was.no. in.between. 

Right now the thought of either nearly made Iris gush. Though, the latter definitely sounded more titillating.

Iris reached up to Barry, lifting his head. He seemed surprised at first by her compliance, but then she reached for his chin in that way he loved, and guided his face towards hers. He flashed her a self-satisying grin, as if he’d won, then, grabbed the back of her neck, and pressed his mouth into hers. 

In no time, he’d slipped his tongue inside her mouth.  Iris promptly accepted it, closing her eyes in the process. But before she could really relish in his kiss, it was over. And she could feel Barry’s hands leave her body. 

Iris’s flashed her eyes open at once. To her surprise, he was standing up straight, arms out stretched, deep in a yawn.  The kind of yawn that involved your entire body, back bent, and mouth wide open. Iris waited patiently, at least outwardly for Barry to finish, so they could continue with their night. 

When his arms came down, a moment later, and his posture straightened, Iris anticipated for him to sweep her up in his arms, or use his speed to take her seat and wrap her legs around his waist. 

Barry’s eyes caught hers, and he took a step forward. Again, he leaned down to her level, bracing himself by leaning on her desk. And Iris braced herself for the next part of their evening, but instead, Barry, leaned down and said: “Goonight sweetie.” 

Iris quirked a brow. “Good...night?” 

“Yeah. I‘m completely beat,” Barry said, as he stood up straight and turned towards their bed. “Those criminals kicked my butt today.” 

Iris blinked, in confusion. She knew Barry’s different kisses very well. The kiss they just shared wasn’t his very rare, _“I love you but I need to sleep right now"_ kiss. That was his _“I’m a hero in the streets, but a freak in the sheets,"_ kiss. The first time she’d experienced it was their sixth date, right before their second time together. When she realized that the sweet nerd she grew up with was a grown ass man now – with powers.  The most recent time was about two minutes ago. So something wasn’t computing. 

Pushing the issue further, Iris asked, “Are you sure you want to go to bed...right now?”

Barry looked over to the clock. It was after 11:00. “Yep, now is as good a time as any. Nothing else to do.”

To be fair, it _wa_ s late, but it was his nonchalant, “nothing else to do,” that set off Iris’s inner alarms. But before she could press further, Barry said, “I really need the extra rest, too. The city’s been a cesspool recently.” 

She scanned his face for glimpses of insincerity, but all she saw was the face of a man who needed rest. She could see it in his heavy eyes and five o'clock shadow. Suddenly, Iris felt bad. Her husband worked so hard to keep the city safe, and she’d been neglectful of him for so long. “Aww, babe. I’m so sorry.” 

Barry sat on the bed, then pulled his pajamas from their bedside table, a crime if there ever was one. Because all Iris wanted to do right now was outline his abs with her tongue. 

Barry shrugged off her comment. “It’s not your fault. Somebody’s gotta keep things from getting out of control.” 

“I know, but I could,” Iris said, sweetly, “make things a little better for you.” Even if he was too tired for sex, she could treat him to a little oral assistance to help him off to sleep. 

Barry smiled at the thought of Iris making things...easier. Iris smiled too. At least until he followed up with, “So you’re gonna make me banana pancakes in the morning?! Score?!” 

Her face dropped. “I mean...I could, but..” 

“Thanks, honey, you’re the best wife ever!” Barry said, as he slid underneath the covers, and turned his back to her. “Oh, and good luck with your column,” he called back before settling in for the night. 

“Thanks...Iris said slowly,” sitting there, befuddled at how the night had unfolded. 

**The Next Morning**

“Please, you think Barry Allen, the sad puppy dog that pined for you for 15 years, turned you down on purpose?” Linda Parks, said confidently, from the Picture News’s break room. 

“I mean, what am I supposed to think?” Iris asked, a couple of feet away. Leaning in, voice lowered, she added, “He was kissing and touching me like he wanted to... you know...then said “Goodnight!” 

Linda’s laugh mixed with another familiar one. Iris looked toward the door to see Ramona, a sportswriter that had been listening near the copier outside the door. 

“The hubby got you all hot and bothered but wouldn’t put out the flame, huh?” said Ramona, as she entered the room

Iris blushed, embarrassed. She knew talking to Linda’s big mouth about this, at their place of employment, would be a bad idea. But Barry’s rejection of her had been bothering her all night long. 

“Oh, don’t be embarassed, dear,” said the woman, twenty years her senior. “That’s just marriage.” 

“ _ Maybe that’s yours, but not mine,” _ Iris thought. 

Usually, Iris had to fight to keep Barry from jumping her bones in public. 

The older woman leaned in, gently. “Just know, you’ll learn that there are other...ways...to stoke your own flames,” she said with a laugh before departing. 

“Oh God,” Iris said, at the thought of having to “stoke her own flames” only two years into marriage. She knew that, one day, her sex life with Barry would slow down for good. Once old age, bad hips, and achy backs took over. But they were decades from that. Weren’t they? 

Linda rolled her eyes, then rushed to close the break room door. Iris snapped from thinking about her bleak future and looked to her annoyed friend. 

“What’s that look for?” 

Linda shook her head in amusement. “Your marriage is so damn perfect, you think that your husband turning you down one night is means for...an intervention.” 

Iris huffed. “Linda, I’m just venting. We have hectic lives, but I don’t want to ever lose the passion.” 

“Iris,” Linda said, face to face, where no one else could hear, “Barry is a fucking superhero, Iris. The man’s allowed a night of rest.” 

“Yeah, but--” 

“Besides, don’t you blow him off like all the time?” Linda chuckled?

“No, not all the time,” Iris said, mimicking her friend. “Just when I’m busy.” 

Linda looked at Iris incredulously. “Well, according to our group chat, that you’ve been dinging after midnight for the last two weeks, you’ve been having all-nighters, and not with your man.” 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but Barry understands how hard I'd had to work to get this column and how important this job is to me.” 

“Then understand when he needs a night off.” 

“I do! I never complain when he’s too tired for sex. But I know when Barry is beat down and this wasn’t one of those nights. This was..different.”

Linda shrugged, gathered her coffee, and prepared to return to her desk. “Well, girl. You know your man better than me, but I still think you’re overreacting. Take it from someone who dated him, that man is head over heels for you. No way he’s gonna turn you down unless he has a good reason.”

Iris tried to take solace in her friend’s reassurance and flashed her a quick smile. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

_ At least, she hoped she was.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Barry Allen sped into Star Labs, fresh off of an arrest of the Water Weaver. He was a meta that could manipulate ocean water to form water spouts, but given that Central City wasn’t a coastal town, all he did was make everything...really soggy. In the warm, secure STAR Labs building, Barry vibrated himself dry, then hung up his suit and changed his clothes. Once in the cortex, he came face to face with E-2 Harrision Wells, known better yet as Harry.

“Good job on getting that asshole off the street,” said the usually curt Scientist. 

“Thanks,” Barry said. “Talk about a pain in the behind.” 

“You’re were a little slow out there, though.” 

“Really?” 

“Compared to your usual apprehension time of a meta with such...uhh...” 

"Stupid powers,” Cisco interjected. 

“Right,” Harry agreed, “You were off by about four seconds - a lifetime for you”

Well, it was really wet out there,” Barry said, in defense. Though, deep inside, he knew that he _was_ off his game a little bit. And he knew _why_ too. 

Wells adjusted his glasses a bit. “Water usually has a negligible effect on your speed.” 

“Do you think I'm sick or something?” 

Harry eyed Barry. "You don’t look sick, but I’m gonna have Snow run some tests on you anyway. ” The scientist pointed to Cisco. “Schedule that Ramon.”

"Barry rolled his eyes. “Guys, I feel fine. Really.” 

“Well, exhaustion has been known to affect your speed, as well,” said Harry. “Been getting enough seep?”

Barry was about to answer, but the muffled chuckle of Cisco, from the command station, caught his attention. Barry’s eyes shot to Cisco, who he gave a nonverbal command. 

Wells caught the awkward exchange between them. “What” 

"No-” 

“Barry’s been getting nothing BUT sleep lately,” Cisco blurted out, cutting Barry off. “And when I say nothing, I mean NOTHING. Zero. Nida. Zilch.” 

“Cisco!” Barry yelled. “I told you that in confidence.” 

Cisco brushed him off with a hand wave. “Wells IS confidence. The dude has no friends. Who’s he gonna tell?” Cisco looked to Wells. “No offense.” 

“None taken. But I still don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” 

“Damn it, bro, Ol Scarlett over here isn’t getting any at home.” 

Barry threw his hands up in embarrassment.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Wells said, through gruntled laughter. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because my sex life with Iris isn’t team business. It’s personal.” Barry turned to Cisco. “Or so I thought.” 

Cisco shoved a lollipop—his third that day—into his mouth, and smiled. “Well, it sure is team business when you’re doing it in every nook and cranny in the building,” he spit back. 

“We don’t even--—.” Barry stopped himself. “Well, maybe sometimes,” he added with a smirk. 

“Hey!” Wells interrupted, “if you two ladies are done with your bickering. there's still the issue of Barry’s speed.” 

“I’m fine. Like I said.” 

“Until that four seconds you lost costs you your life.” 

“Look Wells.” 

“No, you look, Allen. Your relationship woes are the last thing I care about. But if a disconnect with your wife is affecting your speed, you need to fix it.” 

Cisco chuckled again from the corner. “Hard to connect when you’re holding out on your wife on purpose.” 

“Dammit Cisco!” Barry yelled. 

“Excuse me, what?” Wells asked. Even he was curious now. “ _You’re_ holding out on _West_?” 

Barry threw his hands in the air in defeat. This was obviously becoming an interrogation. Slumping, he took a seat next to his traitor—well, best friend—and prepared to say his peace. He shot Cisco a harsh glance, daring him to beat him to the punch, then cleared his throat. 

“It’s true,”he sighed. “ I turned Iris down last night. But it’s only because she’s been so busy lately with her column, which I support 100 percent. But she blew me off every...single...night... for. two weeks.” 

“Still better than your longest record for not getting any: 22 years.” 

Barry turned to Cisco, ready to strangle him, but Wells, physically, adjusted his body back towards him.

“So you turned her down last night to get back at her,” Wells inquired. 

“No! I mean, yes. I mean no!.” 

“Which is it?” 

“Okay, yes! But not for revenge, exactly. I just wanted her to understand what it feels like...being in need. In that way. She doesn’t get it because I’m never in a space where I don’t want to...with her.” 

"That’s what I call girl privilege,” Cisco snarled. 

“Pretty girl what?” 

“Girls like Iris? They’ve been admired their whole life, they don’t understand what it feels like to be rejected. At least romantically. But for chumps—even those like us who finally glowed up a little,” said Cisco flicking his long, dark hair—”We know how it feels to be looked over and turned down. So when it happens, it beings up bad memories.” 

Barry nodded along, knowing all too well the teenage wounds that still lingered inside of him. Iris would never purposely make him feel like that, but the truth is that he was the one who pursued her endlessly, for years. Even if much of that time was inside of his head. 

Cisco continued, “I’d bet $1,000 Iris doesn’t even understand the impact this is having on your little nerdy self-esteem.” 

“You’re probably right.” Barry let out a laugh. “Wow, are we pathetic.” 

“I was just about to say that,” Wells chimed in. 

“Hey!” Barry yelled. “We’re bonding.” 

“No. You’re lamenting about childhood rejection everyone goes through. Allen, you’re married for God’s sake! Be a man and talk to your wife.” 

* * *

Iris West leaned in and pressed her ear against the wall, right outside of the cortex.

After a morning of stewing, she’d finally taken her friend Linda’s advice, and had decided to give Barry the benefit of the doubt. Her husband, the man she’d known since childhood, wasn’t the type to play silly games. He’d always been a little reserved, but he always communicated what he wanted and needed. 

She’d obviously misread just how tired Barry had been last night. So to make up for it, she was going to surprise him with a nice romantic lunch at home, to reconnect after two weeks of neglect. But first, more important matters. Even though she didn’t think of herself as a snooper, she was intrigued about what Wells thought Barry needed to talk to her about. 

“I am going to talk to her,” Barry replied. “Once her workload dies down a little. She’s really proud of landing this new column, and I am too.” 

Iris blushed, embarassed that Barry was obviously complaining to his coworkers about their lack of sex life, but also endeared that he respected her need to make it as a journalist. There weren’t many men out there who would be so understanding. She really did marry the best guy ever. 

“Just make it soon,” said Wells. “This is work, not sex therapy.” 

Barry rolled his eyes, and Iris tried to contain her laughter from the hallway. Wells was always such a grouch.

Figuring that she’d intruded enough on their personal conversation, Iris decided to retreat in silence. There would be no way to pop in now and not have Barry suspicious that she’d heard some of the conversation, so she’d just call him when she made it back to the loft. She gathered her tote bag, making sure to keep her jingling keys quiet, and turned to leave. 

“I must admit, though,” Barry continued, “Toying with Iris last night was a lot of fun.” 

Iris stopped dead in her tracks. And Linda thought she was so smart. He _had_ been messing with her _!_

“For a few precious minutes, I had her wrapped around my finger.” He kissed his fingers to his lips and then lifted them to the sky. “It was amazing.” 

_“Oh, that’s it, this is war!” Iris thought,_ before sashaying down the hall, and out of the building. 

* * *

“Okay, Romeo, come back now.” Cisco chided. 

Barry smiled wide. 

“So, you’re proud of yourself, huh?” 

“I wouldn’t say proud, but I am glad I was strong enough to hold out. Iris is...is....God.” Barry stuffed his fist into his mouth, as memories of the night before surfaced. 

Cisco looked to Wells, who looked just as uncomfortable now as he did. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Cisco asked sincerely. “You look like you need a moment.” 

“What I need is my wife,” Barry said, adjusting himself—and his smaller self—in his seat. “Last night was fun, but enough with the games. Tonight we’re going to have a much-needed talk, and then spend some much-needed time together.” 

Cisco smiled and saluted his friend. “Whatever you say, dude.” 

* * *

Iris West crashed through the door of the loft and practically threw her purse on the floor. She was steaming with anger the entire drive home and was finally in a safe place to express it. Here, she’d been busting her butt at work, trying to make a name for herself--legitimate reasons to delay sex—and Barry was playing games with her. At a time when she needed him most, at that! 

Because, goodness, she could have ridden that man into the ground last night. But no, did he want that? No, he wanted her wrapped around his finger, instead of her mouth wrapped around his dick. 

“Well, if no sex is what you want, Mr. Allen, no sex is what you’re going to get!” 

* * *

Barry walked into the loft around nine. 

He’d planned on surprising Iris with a romantic dinner, but ended up having to text her and tell him to eat without him. The city had been in absolute chaos tonight and he had to get a handle on it. 

Even though he was still a little off his game, speedwise, he hoped that time with Iris tonight would restore things. He was glad to see that Iris wasn’t in the living room, once he entered. He pulled the roses he’d picked up from behind his back and smelled them. The scent was as heavenly as his wife was, she was going to love them. 

“Iris, honey, can you come here? I have a surprise for you!” 

“One minute!” Iris called out cheerfully from the bedroom. 

"Good,” Barry thought. She was in a good mood, which means finally talking about what had been bothering him would probably go smoothly. Then, they could reconnect which would hopefully be anything but smooth. 

Iris entered the room, wearing a big fuzzy robe and slippers. Her hair was in rollers and her face was painted to perfection. Barry figured that she’d taken a bath after getting home. That or she was planning on asking Barry to go out tonight, something he hoped against. The only thing he wanted to do was make love to her for hours on end.

When Iris spotted Barry she smiled widely and walked towards her husband. 

“Hey honey,” Iris said once in front of Barry. She leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a wet kiss on his lips. 

“Mmmm, I missed those lips,” Barry said. 

“Yeah, well I missed you,” Iris replied, before attempting to slide her hands around Barry’s waist. 

Remembering the roses that he was hiding, he backed away instinctively. Iris eyed him suspiciously, until he pulled the flowers behind his back. 

“For you, my love.” 

“Aww thank you baby,” Iris replied, affectionately. “You know how much I love roses.” 

“Yeah, well you know how much I love _you_ ,” Barry replied. 

“Don’t be stealing my phrasing, Mr. Allen,” Iris said flirtatiously. She took her flowers and headed to the kitchen to find a vase. 

Barry followed her, stride casual.

As she filled her vase with water, Barry leaned against the counter. His eyes caught her rollers, which were disrupting his idea that she had just freshened up. Iris didn’t usually bathe with rollers in. Apparently, not even rollers could tame her curls in a steamy bath, so she usually fixed her hair afterward. 

Iris turned and caught the look of contemplation on her husband’s face. She smiled. “Something wrong, honey?” 

“No, I was just wondering if you were planning on going out tonight,” Barry said, pointing to the rollers in her hair. 

Iris grabbed at a roller. “Oh, these? Yeah, Linda and Felicty want to take me out for drinks to celebrate my new column.” 

Barry’s face fell immediately. “Tonight?” 

Iris nodded. “I didn’t know if you were going to be home till later, and I didn’t wanna sit around the house.” 

Barry almost kicked himself for being late. There was no way he could complain about Iris going out when he’d told her he‘d be late himself. Begrudgingly, he managed a smile. “Well, enjoy yourself. You did a great job with your column, you deserve to let your hair down.” 

“Thanks baby. That means a ton.” 

Barry stepped back away from the counter and turned towards the bedroom. 

“Barr? Where you going?” 

“Get ready for bed, I guess. If you’re going out, might as well catch up on some sleep.” 

"Don’t be silly, the girls won’t be here for at least an hour. We could do plenty in that time, right?” Iris asked, dragging a finger down her robe, opening it up just enough so the peaks of her breasts were exposed. 

Barry licked his lips in anticipation, and nodded. “A hell of a lot,” he replied, voice lowered a couple of decibels. 

Before Iris could respond, Barry had whisked Iris up in his arms, and was heading towards their bedroom. Iris, taken aback, felt a chill envelop her, and then realized Barry had ripped her robe off and left it on the floor. 

Not that she could say much, his tongue was deep inside of her mouth, dancing with her own tongue. His kiss was ravenous, his hands felt larger than life, as they supported her ass, her body pressed close to his. 

If this was a precursor for what Barry had planned, Iris was torn. On the one hand, she so needed to make love to her husband, but she also had to teach him a lesson. She wasn’t to be “toyed” with, as he put it. The thought almost dried up the puddle that was forming in between her leg. _Almost_ .

The next moment, Iris felt her body fall against the bed. Her mouth broke away from Barry’s, as he stood over her removing his clothes. Even without using his speed, he removed them quickly. 

All those extra hours he’d been patrolling the city had paid off because his body was absolutely ripped. He was still thin, but he had a bulk to him that he didn't before. His abs were more defined, his arms were rounder, his veins thicker. For once in his life, he actually looked liked he could actually withstand the fucking that Iris put on him, time and time again. 

Iris didn‘t have time to doubt her plan to leave Barry sitting high and dry tonight though, because somewhere between unbuttoning his pants and finding the bed again, his mouth had latched on to her right nipple, while his right hand rested on the dripping mound between her legs. 

Barry barely applied any pressure to the sensitive nub at the center, and Iris was already writhing. “Yes, Barr, Yes, Barr!” Iris moaned. 

Barry moved from her breast, up to her neck, right next to her ear. “You like that?“ 

“I fucking love that,” Iris moaned, out of her god damn mind. 

Barry would have to be punished another time. Because if she stopped him right now, she’d be punishing herself as well. 

Unable to put a stop to things, Iris grabbed Barry’s hand from her lady parts and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, tasting her own juices, before pressing her mouth into Barry’s. 

“Fuck,” Barry groaned against her mouth, “I need you. Now.” 

He didn’t wait for Iris to respond; instead he lifted his body from hers, and pulled her down on the bed underneath him. She eagerly obliged him, parting her legs. “Come get me, Allen,” she teased.

Barry grabbed his rock hard cock and prepared to descend into her core. It’d been so long since they’d been flesh to flesh that he had to pace himself. His wife talked good game--and took as good as she gave--but he still had to be mindful of the fact that she wasn’t a meta human.

“Come the fuck on babe,” Iris moaned.

This wait was nearly killing her. She never understood why Barry always started off slow, when once they got into their groove, she’d be cursing the stars for every bringing him into her life. 

She was ready for that part of the evening, when he tapped her the fuck out and had her begging for mercy. Even though he’s the one that was going to need forgiveness when she gave him an earful in the morning. 

That’s right, she hadn’t forgotten that Barry should be in the dog house, but she’d play the fool for a little--well, a lot of dick.

Barry lowered himself until her and Iris were eye to eye. His hardened cock grazed against the inside of her thighs, but only for a moment. Barry reached down, parting her legs open further and prepared to enter her.

The tip of his dick met her ready, open channel and she sucked in a breath, ready to be filled to capacity. Barry reached above her and grabbed the back of the headboard, and used it to steady himself as he pushed his way inside of her. He let out a low, gruntled “fuck,” as he made leeway inside of her soaking wet pussy. 

How he had ever survived this long without her he didn't know, but what he did know is that there was no place in the world he’d rather be right now. The look of absolute ecstasy on his wife’s face, her plump lips, parted wide, her eyes fluttered shut, let him know she felt the same way. 

It gave him the confidence to bottom out. 

“Oh fuck!” Iris moaned. “Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me now!” 

Barry prepared to quicken his motion, but the sound of Iris’s phone caught his attention, and unfortunately, Iris’s too. He already knew that it was Felicity, or Linda, but it may as well been the grim reaper, because he already knew his night was dead. 

Barry stopped in his tracks; Iris looked up at him with guilt-ridden eyes. “Are you serious right now?” Barry asked unable to contain his disappointment.

Iris, who was genuinely feeling guilty, still didn’t appreciate Barry’s tone. Aside from the fact that she still had a bone to pick with him, it was his fault that she was even able to make plans tonight, since he’d warned her he’d probably be late. Wanting to avoid an argument, in this very moment, however, Iris simply replied, “I can’t bail, Felicity drove into town just for this. And you know that Star City is like a six hour drive.”

Barry sighed. As upset as he was, Iris was right; she couldn’t leave Felicity hanging. Or Linda for that matter.“Fine,” he said, as he lifted his body from hers and found his clothes. 

“Thanks for understanding, babe,” Iris said, as she jumped up, covered in a bed sheet, and ran towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

* * *

Alone, Iris let out a sigh of relief. “Saved by the damn bell,” she said to herself, grateful that Felicity or Linda had called at the perfect time. 

She’d been this close to giving in to Barry. Hell, she’d already given in. But she’d almost given him everything and he still had to learn. And tonight, he’d do just that, alone, in their bed, while she partied the night away with her friends. But first, a shower--and a cold one at that.

* * *

Barry, unsure of how he’d conjured up such bad luck, flopped until their unsoiled bed, and pressed a pillow over his face. He was contemplating how long it’d take himself to smother himself with his pillow--given his speed healing--but then decided he was being over dramatic. 

He loved Iris with every fiber of his being, but he needed their physical connection like he needed the oxygen he was considering depriving himself of. They couldn’t go on like this much longer. 

Tomorrow, he would sit her down and express to her how much he missed their intimate time. Scratch that, _uninterrupted_ intimate time. Tonight, however, he would sleep. Deep and soundly. That’s if he could manage to go. Just as he started to drift off, Iris’s phone vibrated again. He started to let it vibe out, until Iris got out of the shower, but just decided to let the girls know Iris would be ready soon. 

He grabbed her phone from the bedside table and lifted it towards his face, just as a final message came through: “and don’t let that charming ass husband of yours off so easy. If he can toy with you, don’t feel bad about toying with him.”

Barry’s cheeks turned bright red. Had Iris been at STAR Labs earlier? He fought the urge to really betray her trust and go through her other messages, though the intrigue remained. If she’d heard about how he toyed with her, she knew that he was trying to get back at her. Which meant, that tonight was a ploy to get back at him for getting back at her.

“Wow!” He said to himself. “Is this really what our marriage has come to?” Though he’d started this, he wouldn’t allow it to go on any longer. As soon as Iris got out of the shower, he would confront her, apologize, and hope that she wanted to put this all behind them. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Iris emerged from the bathroom, dressed head toe in a leather bodycon dress that barely covered her private areas. Her curls, which had been ruined by an impromptu second shower, was swept up in a high pony tail, one that accented her high cheekbones and gorgeous almond shaped eyes.

He was absolutely speechless. 

Iris took advantage of Barry’s reaction and decided to give him a full view of her look. He needed to drool over her a bit, as if the almost-sex wasn’t enough. Dressed in her barely- there club outfit, Iris turned. Barry caught a glimpse of her luscious backside, and without thinking reached out to touch her. His fingertips just grazed the edges of her back, when she turned, sharply. 

His hand dropped at once. 

Iris looked at him inquisitively. “What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” 

“You sure?” She asked, innocently, though he now knew that there was nothing innocent about her. Just pure evil. 

He gulped, hoping to push down his desire, or the fact that he knew what she thought he didn’t know. “Yeah--yeah.” 

“Okay, well I’ll be going then.” 

“Right,” Barry grumbled. 

“And Barr?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t wait up.” 


End file.
